Hiraks, the Mindbender
Summary Hiraks, the Mindbender is a Scorn Baron and Ascendant Eliksni. Coming to his current status out of nothing, he was once a particularly weak Dreg struggling to survive under the banner of House Exile, a Fallen house composed of rejects and vagrants. He once fell down into the dark depths of the Hellmouth during an Ether raid gone wrong, and was left to die. However, this would not be the case. While the exact events are known only to Hiraks himself, he somehow survived the Hellmouth and emerged altered by the dark powers and biology of the Hive. Hiraks had brute forced his way into Ascendance, and with it came an obsession with the Hive. Hiraks would later join up with the other Scorn Barons under the common banner of Fikrul, the Fanatic. He played a role in the death of Cayde-6, and this affiliation would ultimately result in his undoing as The Guardian hunted him down and killed him just like the rest of the Scorn. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-C Name: Hiraks, The Mindbender, Hiraks the Brain, Hiraks Ascendent Origin: Destiny Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Eliksni (Fallen) Baron, Scorn, Ascendant Eliksni, Ultra Chieftain Powers and Abilities: |-|Powers=Sword Logic, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Mind Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Controls armies of Hive and Fallen and is known for destroying the minds of his opponents. Is capable of sending his foes into the Ascendant Realm, a place that destroys the minds of those who attempt to exist in it), BFR, Reality Warping (Caused an asteroid to shift between reality and the Ascendant Realm), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 5, 7, 9), Resurrection, Regeneration (likely Low-Godly, carved out his own Throne World, a construct which allows others like The Warpriest, The Daughters of Oryx and Oryx, the Taken King to reform from their souls), Explosion Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Forcefield Creation (Capable of generating a barrier of Void around him, erasing attacks that would hit him which renders him immune to harm), Portal Creation, Summoning, Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2. Ascendant beings can live perfectly fine in the Ascendant Plane, and Hiraks has transcended the biological need for Ether that the rest of the Eliksni have), Law Manipulation (Hiraks was able to usurp the Sword Logic used by the Hive for himself. This allows him a variety of abilities, such as being able to create his own throne world, grow stronger by killing powerful beings, grow larger with strength, survive the Hellmouth, and defeat enemies by "Etching his harshest truths upon his enemies". The Sword Logic allows others such as Oryx, the Taken King to establish their wills as truth to the point of destroying axioms spanning the entire Ascendant Plane, but Hiraks is nowhere near as powerful as Oryx), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3. The act of creating an oversoul entails moving one's death away from themselves, resulting in them being unbound by death unless they are in the presence of their oversoul. Not offensively usable) |-|Resistances=Resistance to Existence Erasure, Law Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Life-Absorption, Matter Manipulation (Atomic), Energy Projection, Power Nullification, Poison Manipulation, Absorption, Curse Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, other Guardian abilities (Hiraks' Void Shield makes him completely immune to the abilities of The Guardian. Even when it is taken down, he still is able to survive extensive damage from The Guardian), Mind Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Law Manipulation (Hiraks is fine existing in the Ascendant Plane, a space at least universal in size that destroys the minds of interlopers due to its nature. Hiraks, being a Fallen, would ordinarily be considered an invader to the Ascendant Plane and thus subjugated by the axioms which define it, but he was instead able to etch out his own chunk of the space for himself. Hiraks was able to bear witness to the untold horrors in the Hellmouth and return with only an obsession with the hive rather than a broken mind), Corruption (Hiraks has grafted Hive biology on to his own body and is no worse for wear. Hive material has been known to corrupt entire planets over time), possibly others (Nobody knows how Hiraks survived the Hellmouth except for him, but given the wide variety of abilities the Hive make usage of it is possible that he at some point resisted more hive abilities than those already listed. However, it is too uncertain to give him specific resistances off of this alone) Attack Potency: At least Moon level+ (Should be far superior to a random group of Taken capable of destroying Io, shifted an asteroid out of reality, as a powerful Ascendant Fallen should at least be comparable to Oryx's echoes) Speed: Likely FTL (Should be comparable to Guardians who can dodge attacks from weapons with faster projectiles than the Sleeper Simulant, which is a laser) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Moon Class+ Durability: At least Moon level+ Stamina: Extremely high, as he survived alone in the Hellmouth for unknown but doubtlessly very long amounts of time. Due to becoming ascendant, he can sustain himself with pure death. Range: Hundreds of meters with weapons, at least kilometers with mind manipulation, far higher with Ascendant Plane related abilities Standard Equipment: *'Scorn Boomer:' Hiraks carries a weapon adapted from the traditional Hive boomer that functions as a rapid fire grenade launcher. *'Void Totem:' Hiraks carries a Void Totem capable of spawning constructs that generate a Void shield around him. These constructs are destructible, but he can resummon them and summon multiple should he desire. Intelligence: Hiraks is a very intelligent and resourceful Eliksni. He survived the horrors of the Hellmouth alone as a meek little Dreg and while there learned enough about the Hive and their abilities to not only emerge from the Hellmouth at all, but to emerge transformed into an Ascendant being far stronger than before. His usurpation of the Hive powers allowed him to create his own Throne World, a feat thought by the Ghost to be impossible for non hive. Hiraks has the intelligence necessary to experiment with and further develop his alien powers and has accomplished feats nobody else besides Oryx has demonstrated such as overlapping his Ascendant Realm with reality. Able to lead the Crows of the Awoken into a trap and manipulate them in a way to sneakily incite tensions between the Reef and Earth, while also hiding his own interference in these developments. Weaknesses: Like all ascendant beings, if he is killed in his Throne World it will be a final death, bypassing his immortalities and regeneration. Gallery File:Hiraks_2.png|right|Hiraks in his Throne World File:Hiraks_3.png|right|Hiraks' wanted card Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 5 Category:Destiny Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Aliens Category:Mind Users Category:Madness Users Category:BFR Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Void Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Portal Users Category:Summoners Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Law Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Size Users Category:Sword Logic Users